Corkscrew Curls
by The Book Snitch
Summary: She was being forced into this. Who could possibly wear their hair in corkscrew curls and not look like a psycho, she wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange. And besides, James liked her hair just the way it was.


**Hellooooooooo my children! Are you ready for ze lily and jamesssssss goooodnesssssss. Who doesn't ship this? Please comment if you don't ship this and we will have *words*. I ship this so hard my other ships might be suffering from lack of attention. Their ship name is pitiful though, we need to do something about that. My friend called them Lames once and it hURT. Shout outs to the two guests, ShadowHunterSurgeon, Bookworm8674, and thefanfickindle that reviewed on my last oneshot,** **and Ausllya. , Fangirldreams2000, RealLillyPotter, ShadowHunterSurgeon, beccamac01, nataliaspelier, and sophiw255 for the favorites.** **IT MEANT THE WORLD AND IF YOU HAVENT READ IT ThEN YOU SHOULD AND YOU SHOULD REVIEW!**

* * *

She leaned towards the mirror on her toes, trying to get a better look. The heat radiating off her wand made her cheeks warm up, so they were a pleasant blotchy red. If she missed breakfast, Lily decided she would just shave all her hair off, and see how everybody liked it.

Of course, the wand she was referring to wasn't her actual wand (although it could still cause nasty burns). It was a hair wand. A muggle invention her roommates were absolutely infatuated with. One that had been shoved into her tired hands at the bright hour of 6:00 in the morning.

According to Marleen, they had all tried it. Her, Dorcas, and Mary. Of course, that had been during the summer. Nobody had been there to laugh,and question if the state of their hair was also the state of their mind.

Alice had vouched for her, but it didn't matter, because Alice didn't have to do it. Lily briefly wondered how a pixie cut would look on her. Then she tried to mentally obliviate the image from her head.

The scalding pain on her cheek helped, and she jumped. She had let the wand drift to close to her face, and now there was a small red burn on the right side of her face. Lovely, Lily thought, let's just add some bright red blush to her cheeks, to make her look more like a psycho.

She honestly didn't get why the girls were making her do this. They claimed she needed to impress James, but Lily firmly believed that James liked her hair just how it was. No need to add to the thick red mane by making literal spirals come out of her head.

She hadn't really taken a look at herself yet, she just assumed it would look absurd. Corkscrew curls weren't her style. Almost every morning, she got up, brushed out her hair, and plaited it in some way or another. Every once in awhile, she would let it down. James usually undid her hair anyway. It just wasn't a matter of great concern for her.

She finished the last curl, and took a step back to really look at herself. Then she took another small step back in surprise. It wasn't bad. Not at all really. It definitely didn't suit her. Not how she imagined it might suit other girls. But she looked fine. Good even.

"Oi! Lily, we won't wait any longer!" That was Marlene.

"Come on Lils, I'm sure it's not that bad." And there was Alice, slightly warmer than Marlene, but both equally wonderful.

She stepped out of the bathroom, and was met with four pairs of eyes immediately looking her up and down. Dorcas whistled.

"Look at you, sexy!"

"Yes! I am a genius, you look hot!"

"Oh Lily, you look fine. There was nothing to worry about."

"It doesn't suit you, but it's definitely not bad."

"Mary's right, it doesn't suit you. You look unnatural. But it's far from bad. It's like something you would do if you were a stripper," Marlene said, "Or Alana Zabini."

"Wonderful, so you're telling me I look like a slut. This was your idea!" Lily was starting to take back what she had been thinking back in the bathroom.

"And a Slytherin, that was a low blow Marlene."

"No! No, Lily. If we dressed you up a little, maybe, but I'm telling the truth. You look good."

Lily walked over to their full length mirror in the corner. Her robe was open in the front, and you could see her skirt, and her blazer underneath. Her brown boots went up just below her knees, and her tie was loose around her neck. She looked at her hair. Red corkscrew curls. It really wasn't too far from what her hair normally looked like. Curly, almost always disheveled looking. Now it was just a little bouncier. Her curls were curlier. Springier. She pulled on one, stretching it out to its full length, then let go. It bounced right back to how it was. That was new. But not bad.

"Alright ladies, we're going to miss breakfast. And we only have half a day of classes, I'm going to need a full stomach to fuel the rest of the day." Mary said. Lily was reminded that classes had been canceled for the second half of the day.

Magical Maintenance was coming to do an inspection of the school. They'd been having a chizpurfle issue lately, and the bottom of Sirius' cauldron had a big fat hole in it, much to the amusement of the people in NEWT potions last Thursday, when his color changing potion spilled all over his clothes, and into his bag. For the rest of the day, he'd been getting pats on the back, and everyone telling him that they accepted him for who he was. Gay pride had never been so funny, and Sirius had come out with Flare. He then proceeded to sleep with two Ravenclaws in the same night, peg them against each other, and start a whole new bout of drama. But that was a story for another day.

When they got to the Great Hall, she looked down the table to where everyone was sitting. The familiar heads of her favorite boys came into view. Peter was doing homework, and Remus seemed to be helping him along. Or telling him exactly what to put, but Lily overlooked that. Sirius and James on the other hand, seemed to be trying to wheedle something out of Frank Longbottom. She remembered last night, and Alice admitting to them that her and Frank had finally done the dirty do. The frickety-frack. Her buns had been buttered. Her bagel had been creamed. Some of the many, many words Marlene had been able to come up with, succeeding in making Alice bright red, and Lily thoroughly turned off.

"Come on Frankie boy, you must have some preferences," Sirius was saying. James leaned in conspiratorially.

"I mean, if you want to learn some real tricks, there's this one maneuver that...ah… I expect we'll be using a lot during our games."

He faltered as they walked up, trying to smoothly change the topic of the conversation.

"Swing and a miss, James."

He didn't seem to hear her last comment though. He was too busy staring at her hair. Usually when James was staring at her, he didn't look so confused. She started to say something about it, but he beat her to it.

"What in the hell have you done to your hair?" He blurted.

* * *

James was not happy. He was tired. His new quidditch team was bollocks, and his 'quidditch mood' generally effected his outward mood as well. With the Prewett twins out of school, their beating positions had been handed over to mediocre 5th years with virtually no experience. His seeker was crushing on the new keeper, and incidentally, she was crushing back. Now, James was all for being persistent and getting the girl (I mean, talk about personal experience), but if John Chaney used one more pickup line on Caroline Echols when he did an unnecessary fly by the goal posts, he was going to wring the kids neck. It hadn't helped that they'd been practicing in the rain.

This had all been last night of course. Then he had trudged up to gryffindor tower at 8:00, muddy, wet, and completely ready to blow off his homework, have a nice shag with his girlfriend (or a miserable wank, however it worked out for him), and peacefully sleep until just before breakfast ended.

Instead, Lily was preoccupied in her dorm, and no matter how much he begged, she would not come down. If the giggles ringing down the stairway were any indication, she wouldn't be answering his prayers for him anytime soon. And of course, before being able to escape for his plan B, Remus had informed him of just how much homework he really had, as a consequence of skiving off transfiguration and charms, in favor of the broom closet on the second floor. Peter had begged him to do flashcards for the Transfiguration quiz tomorrow, resulting in James having to first make flashcards, then go over them for an hour. Sirius had shot spitballs at him the whole time, because _haha James, I did my homework and you didn't_ , and James had fallen into bed at the cheerful hour of 12:00 in the morning, only to be woken up at 5:00 by Sirius' eardrum shattering snores. In conclusion, he did not have any bloody room for surprises, or sunshine, or smiling, or anything but a nice plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, and some muggle coffee to get him through the day.

He hadn't meant for that to come out how it did. But running his fingers through Lily's hair, and falling asleep on her shoulder at the table wouldn't have been too bad either. Imagine his surprise when he looked up at her, and was met with a bunch of bloody corkscrew curls.

They weren't bad, he thought, as he stared contemplatively at her head. He was sitting behind her in Transfiguration, moping, because he had just turned in a completely inadequate piece of homework, and Lily was less than happy with him. She was annoyed at breakfast, when he had stupidly blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind. But, instead of immediately apologizing and showering her with compliments, like a good boyfriend was supposed to do, he had stared dumbstruck at her hair, while Peter and Sirius tried to cover for him, and Remus laughed into his omelet.

"Lils, he did _not_ mean it like that. It's just a tiny, weenie, _little_ bit bigger than usual." Sirius might not be the most subtle person on the planet, but he had distracted Lily long enough for her to say _yes I'm quite well aware of that you moron,_ and provided James the time to shake himself out of his stupor and actually look at her.

And now here they were in Transfiguration, and she hadn't acknowledged him since breakfast, and when they all went to the library before lunch, he planned on putting her up against the wall and snogging her senseless. Maybe that would make up for the impromptu word vomit at breakfast.

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day, since they all had a free period next, and lunch after that. Lily walked ahead of him with Dorcas, Marlene, and Alice, instead of in between him and Sirius, like usual. It wasn't just that though. She was flaunting her hair. _Flaunting_ it. And she was getting looks as she walked down the corridor. Not weird looks, that questioned if the stress of seventh year was starting to show itself through Lily's hair, but longing looks.

Lily was gorgeous. Everyone knew it, him most of all. She got looks in the corridors all the time. But her corkscrew curls gave her a new air. She wasn't pretty, or hot, she was dangerous looking. Mysterious. Very, _very_ sexy. Sexy as in his pants were starting to feel tight with all the hair flipping, and they needed to get to the library faster. She was playing a game with him, to get him back for what he has said at breakfast, and oh dear Merlin she was winning.

When they finally, _finally_ got there, she beat him completely. Before he could so much as put his bag down at their table, she was at a bookshelf halfway across the room, trying to reach another volume to add to her collection. She was balancing on the balls of her feet, her arm reaching, stretching as far amd high as it could go. Her blouse was coming untucked from her skirt, showing just the slightest bit of skin. There was a window open right next to the shelf. Skirt riding up, tendrils of curly hair blowing into her face, he wanted her more than he had wanted her all day. Apparently the universe was playing the game with him as well, because when in the hell had they ever had windows in the library.

Before she could even begin to protest, he had come up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and dragged her over to the restricted section.

"James, what are you _doing_ , we're in the library. Could you choose a more public place?" She whispered scathingly. Well, at least she realized his intentions, that made it easier for him."

"Oh hush, you couldn't care less."

"Well, have you brought me back here for something of actual importance, because I have a potions essay to finish." She said impatiently.

"No, you don't. I know for a fact that Slughorn excused you from that essay, because of how woozy you got when we played with Amortentia. Besides, you want to be thoroughly snogged just as much as I do, then we can forget about that nasty little comment I made at breakfast." The asshole in his brain was taking over, and he was suffering from egotistical overload. Lily looked furious.

"Well I can see you certainly don't need one to make yourself feel better. Your cockiness is functioning just fine without me, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Lily," He whispered, backing her into the shelf, "I know you think you're mad, but you're not. Your just dying for me to praise your sexy hair. And it is sexy. You've been playing with me all day, and I've quite lost by now. If I have to watch one more prepubescent boy try to get a glimpse up your skirt on the staircases, I'm going to shave your head, and make you walk around in a trench coat for the rest of your life. Before jumping you in the middle of the corridor of course. Now, I'm going to kiss you in a moment, and run my hands repeatedly through your beautiful, gorgeous, mysterious, red hair. Then we're going to go up to the dormitory and have a wonderful time, and I am going to rain praise all over your breathtaking body. You can say no, but at this point I am too in love with your corkscrew curls to listen."

Then he proceeded to do exactly what he said he would do, and Lily didn't offer a word of protest.

* * *

"Sirius, if you try to stick one more thing into my hair, I will cut your hand off." Lily said menacingly.

"But Lilyyyyyyyyy, how can I not. It's like asking me not to throw rocks at the Whomping Willow."

"What _are_ you taking, you moronic tosser. What in Merlin's name would prompt you to throw rocks at the Whomping Willow."

"What's that muggle game with the bats and the diamond thing?"

" _Baseball?_ "

"Yes! That's the one! It's like playing baseball. You throw the rock, the tree shatters it into a million pieces." Without further explanation than that, he continued to try and stick his wand through one of the curls. She huffed exasperatedly, and laid her head back into James' lap on the couch.

"Come on Lilyflower, you need to find your zen. Go to a happy place once in a while. Take a chill pill. Finish my potions essay. Maybe hit up the broom closet ono the 6th floor, I'll help-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence."

"No thank you ma'am, I'll be going now."

* * *

 **That was so shitty I'm so sorry. I had such a good idea for this, and then the story was just like haha no we're doing this now, and it went from what I intended to be cute and fluffy, to weirdly sexual and annoying. Sorry for the tidbit at the end, I probably should have ended at the linebreak before that, but MaraudersxLily friendship is my aesthetic, and I wanted to end on something close to what I originally had written. Even that sounded terrible when I reread it though I know. Guys the comments on my first oneshot were the most uplifting thing I have ever felt in my life, please do it again. You have an excuse when you read it 3 years after it was published. But check the date when you read it, TRUST ME I WILL BE WAITING. FOLLOW FAVORITE REVIEW I APPRECIATE IT SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**


End file.
